Como irritar seus pais
by Ongyo-Ki
Summary: Idiotice e humor fail garantidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bem...Eu disse que ia fazer a fic do show do Oscar...Ainda vou tá bom?xP**

**Infelizmente não irei poder escrever ela...Por causa da falta de ideias u.u**

**Au revoir!**

**Idéias by: Planta-Chan 8D Sim, essas coisas vieram da idéia de uma planta o.o E ela que me passou alguns tópicos...Obrigado, Planta-Chan n.n'**

* * *

**_Neji em:_**

**_Como irritar seus pais...No caso dele, como irritar o seus tios u.u_**

_1 ---- Siga-os por todo canto da casa_

**Hiashi: **Tenho que ir ao banheiro x-x -Fecha a porta do banheiro-

**Neji: **-Dentro do banheiro- Oi tio 8D

_2 ---- Diga "muu" quando te chamarem_

**Hiashi: **Neji!

**Neji: **-Aparece- Muu :B

_3 ---- Finja que tem amnesia_

**Hiashi: **Neji, você esqueceu de passar a roupa!

**Neji: **O que são roupas?

_4 ---- Fale com eles de costas_

**Hiashi: **Neji, o que vai fazer hoje a tarde?

**Neji: **-De costas pro Hiashi- Nnah, sei lá...Talves eu te siga a tarde inteira 8B

_5 ---- Gire até ficar tonto_

**Neji**: -Rodando-

10 minutos depois

**Hiashi**: Neji, o que está fazendo?

**Neji**: Rodando -Para- Uuh muundo gira!

**Hiashi**: Ninguem merece u.u

_6 ---- Corra pela casa com uma lampada nas mãos gritando:"O sol está morrendo"_

**Neji**: Tio, tio. Chama uma ambulancia -Com uma lampada nas mãos-

**Hiashi**: Quem se machucou?

**Neji**: Tio...O Sol tá morrendo T-T

_7 ---- Corra nas paredes_

**Neji: **-Correndo nas paredes com os pés sujos de lama- Weeeee :B

_8 ---- Corra pela casa cantando bem alto vestindo só roupas intimas_

**Hinata, Hanabi e Hiashi: **-Assistindo televisão concentradamente-

**Neji: **SOUSA KANASHIMI WO YASASHISANI, JIBUN RASHISA WO CHIKARA NI... -Passa correndo na frente da televisão vestindo uma cueca roxa de seda xD-

**Hinata e Hanabi: **-Tampam os olhos com a mão-

**Hiashi: **Neeeeji u.u

**Neji: **Muu

_9 ---- Tenha ataques nervosos involuntariamente_

**Neji:** -Começa a respirar rapido- Tio...Tio...Eu vou quebrar tudo, eu vou explodir o mundo, eu vou fazer a Hinata comer o olho da Hinabi, eu vou roubar os seus biscoitinhos...

**Hiashi: **Tudo menos os biscoitinhos T.T

_10 ---- Diga que vestir roupas é contra a sua religião_

**Hiashi: **Neji...Vá vestir uma roupa!

**Neji: **Não...A minha religião não permite u.u

_11 ---- Finja que é adorador do demonio_

**Hiashi: **Neji, venha para a Igreja, rezar pra Kami-Sama as vezes é bom

**Neji: **Não posso...Sou adorador do demonio

**Hiashi: **O-O

_12 ---- Fique na frente deles as 4 horas da manhã com um enorme sorriso e diga:"Bom dia raios de sol"_

**Neji:** -Entra no quarto do Hiashi- -Acorda ele, sorrindo- Bom dia raios de sol A.A O que está fazendo acordado? ò.o

_13 ---- Tome folego enquanto estiver rindo e ria mais alto_

**Hinata: **-Correndo pra cozinho- Lalalalalala -Escorrega, sai rolando, esbarra na pratileira de copos de cristal e quebra todos- Ups x-x

**Neji: **HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA -Pega folego- HUAAAAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAAAHUAHUHAUHAUHA -Rindo 239872 vezes mais alto, rolando de tanto rir no chão-

_14 ---- Corra em circulo_

**Neji: **Lalalalalalalalala -Começa a correr em circulos em volta do Hiashi-

_15 ---- Recite um filme inteiro 3 vezes_

**Hiashi: -**Senta pra assistir Nemo-

**Neji: **Ah, eu já vi esse filme! -Começa a falar sobre o filme-

Três horas depois

**Hiashi: **Neji, cala a boca, é a terceira vez que você me fala o filme todo ò.o

_16 ---- Finja que lutou contra si mesmo e se derrotou_

**Neji: **Yaaa...Hakeshou Kaiten ò.ó GANHEI, TE DERROTEI... Droga, perdi T.T

**Hiashi: **-Olhando a cena sem entender nada-

_17 ---- Puxar um fio de cabelo e gritar "DNA!"_

**Neji: **-Puxa um fio de cabelo da Hinata- DNA!DNA! -Sai correndo com o fio de cabelo na mão-

**Todos: **...?

_18 ---- Deslize por todo o lugar_

**Neji: **Bruuuuuuuum -Desliza-

**Hiashi: **Neji, pare com isso, estou tentando ler u.u

**Neji: **BRUUUUUUUM -Desliza novamente-

_19 ---- Vista uma camiseta que diz: "I'm retarded"_

**Hiashi: **Neji, vai se arrumar pra fazer umas compras pra mim ali

**Neji: **Weee

1 minuto depois

**Neji: **-Com uma camiseta roxa frosforecente escrito "I'm retarded"

**Hiashi: **Hm...Não precisa mais não.

_20 ---- Vista as calças na cabeça e a camiseta na cintura e diga que é um novo conceito de moda_

**Hiashi: **-Batendo na porta do quarto do Neji- Já está pronto pro baile, Neji?

**Neji: **Sim! -Sai do quarto com a camisa na cintura e a calça na cabeça- 8D

**Hiashi: **Neji, o que é isso?

**Neji: **Ué tio, esse modelito está em todas as passarelas de moda do mundo

_21 ---- Tente arrumar um jeito novo de beber algo de um copo_

**Neji: **-Derrama a agua no chão e começa a lamber ela-

_22 ---- Cole o seu dedo no nariz com super-cola_

**Neji: -**Chega na com o dedo no nariz-

**Hiashi: **Neji, tire o dedo do nariz...Que coisa mais feia!

**Neji: **Não dá tio, colei o dedo com super-bonder

_23 ---- Fale com uma caneta_

**Neji: **...Ai ele chegou e começou a gritar comigo ò.o -Olhando para a caneta-

**Hiashi: **Neji, passa a caneta pra eu anotar o numero da dona Marocas :B

**Neji: **Agora não, estou conversando com ela u.u

_24 ---- Tenha amigos imaginarios e fale o tempo todo com eles_

**Neji: **Troglosvaldo, você pode me ajudar aqui?

**Hiashi: **Está falando com quem, Neji?

**Neji: **Com o Troglosvaldo, oras!

**Hiashi: **Quem é Troglosvaldo?

**Neji: **Meu amigo imaginario, fique queita Mary!

**Hiashi: **o-o'

_25 ---- Finja ser um indio_

**Neji: **-Dançando a dança da chuva-

**Hiashi: **Neji, pare, assim você parece um indio

**Neji: **Neji ser indio ò.o

_26 ---- Tente escalar as paredes_

**Neji: **-Pulando contra a parede-

**Hiashi: **Neji, o que você tá tentando fazer?

**Neji: **Escalando a parede u.u

_27 ---- Abra a janela e faça um zumbido, fingindo ser um inseto_

**Neji: **-Abre as janelas violentamente, fazendo os vidros quebrarem- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :D

_28 ---- Coma sorvete de casquinha, coloque a casquinha na cabeça e diga ser um lindo ponei saltitante_

**Neji: **-Rouuba a casquinha da Hinata e coloca na testa- Lalalala, eu sou um lindo ponei A.A -Sai saltitando-

**Hiashi: **-Gota gigante-

_29 ---- Faça o que eles te disserem_

**Hiashi: **Neji, o quarto da Hinata está bagunça. Arrume ele

**Neji: **Sim senhor ò-o

**Hiashi: **"Ele não reclamou"

_30 ---- Fique apagando e acendendo a luz, depois diga "Aaah...Entendi"_

**Hiashi: **-Lendo um livro-

**Neji: **-Apaga a luz, acende a luz, apaga a luz, acende a luz, apaga a luz, acende a luz- Hm..To começando a entender...

_31 ---- Coma o seu cabelo_

**Neji: **Tio, sabe a nova dieta?

**Hiashi: **Não e não quero saber

**Neji: **É cabelo 8D -Arranca um pouco de cabelo e come- Hum...É...Gostoso x-x

_32 ---- Coma coisas não comestiveis_

**Neji:** -No quarto da Hanabi, ajoelhado perto da cama dela comendo massinha- :B

**Hiashi: **-ve o Neji- Xô u.u

_33 ---- Fique pulando, tentando voar_

**Neji: **-Pulando e cantando- EU SOU UMA BORBOLETA...

**Hiashi: **Pare...O que está tentando fazer?

**Neji: **Voaaar A.A

_34 ---- Diga que está imitando o seu cachorro e siga-o pela casa_

**Neji: **-Chega em casa com o Akamaru embaixo do braço- Akamaru, agora você é o meu cachorro n.n

**Akamaru: **Auau ò.o -Morde a perna do Neji-

**Neji: **Auau ò.o -Morde a perna do Akamaru-

**Akamaru: **Cain Cain Cain x.x -Sai correndo-

**Neji: **Cain cain cain -Sai correndo atras-

**Hiashi: **-Observando a cena- Esse garoto é irritante u.u

_35 ---- Diga que vê pessoas mortas_

**Neji: **AAAAAH...SAIA DAQUI -Encolhido embaixo da mesa-

**Hiashi: **Neji, neji!O que aconteceu?

**Neji: **O homem ali -aponta pro lado do Hiashi-

**Hiashi: **Não tem ninguem aqui ù.ú -Indo embora-

**Neji: **Tio...Tenho uma coisa para contar... I see dead peoples!! -Closet dramatico-

**Todos: **OOOOOOOOH O----O

**Mulher: **Ooh -Desmaia-

**Eu: **-Entra na história- Ei, vocês ai ò.o Essa história não é a de vocês

**Todos: **É por isso mesmo...Nós formamos a organzição "Queremo o papel principal"...Se você não nos der o papel principal u.u Nós iremo destruir as aemixas

**Eu: **Não...Todo menos isso ;O;

**Todos: **Então, o papel pricipal é nosso?

**Eu: **Aanhm...em outra história...Vou pensar nisso...Agora caiam fora -Tira um put de um lazer, atira nos caras e teletransporta eles pra outra dimensão- Adeus

**_Voltando a história_**

_36 ---- Quando estiver tomando banho finja que está se afogando_

**Neji: **Hm...Vou tomar banho n.n Daqui a pouco eu volto -Sorriso maligno-

**Hiashi: **Tá, vai -Cochicha- Filho do cão -.-

**Neji:** -Tomando banho- Lalalalalala n.n AAAh...SOCORRO, ESTOU ME AFOGANDO...AAAAARGH x-x

**Hiashi: **-Escutando- -.-'

_37 ---- Tente por a cabeça dentro de um aquario_

**Neji: **-Entra no banheiro-

**Hiashi: **O que ele vai aprontar dessa vez? -Vai espionar pela fechadura-

**Neji: **-Tentando colocar a cabeça dentro de um aquario minusculo-

**Hiashi: **ARGH -.-

_38 ---- Persiga uma cauda imaginaria_

**Neji: **-Rodando em volta de si mesmo, olhando pra tras-

**Hiashi: **-Tentando ver o que o Neji tá fazendo- Neji, o que você tá fazendo?

**Neji: **Perseguinda a minha cauda u.u -Continua a perseguir a cauda imaginaria-

_39 ---- Exija uma linha telefonica propria_

**Neji: **Tio, tenho uma proposta a fazer.

**Hiashi: **Diga u.u

**Neji: **Eu quero uma linha telefonica propria!Bem...Se a Hinata, que não fala com ninguem, tem uma, porque eu não posso ter tambem, hein?

**Hiashi: **Nunca...

**Neji: **EU EXIJO!Ou EU...EU ROUBO OS SEUS BISCOITINHOS Ò.O

**Hiashi: **Tudo bem, tudo bem ;-;

_40 ---- Grite "mentira!" pra tudo que eles disserem_

**Hiashi: **Neji, vá arrumar a mesa pro almoço!

**Neji: **Mentira!

**Hiashi: **Não, é verdade mesmo

**Neji: **Mentira!

**Hiashi: **Verdade

**Neji: **Mentira!

**Hiashi:** Verdade ù.u

**Neji:** Mentira!

**Hiashi: **Verdade

**Neji: **Verdade!!

**Hiashi: **Mentira! ò.o

**Neji: **Viu, até você concorda que é mentira u.u

_41 ---- Finja que tem 346 anos_

**Neji: **Tio, posso pegar o carro emprestado

**Hiashi: **Neji, você não sabe dirijir! e você só tem 15 anos

**Neji: **Não tio, eu tenho 346 anos u.u Sou mais velho até que o senhor ò.o

_42 ---- Fique de cabeça para baixo em seu closet_

**Neji: **E como eu não tenho closet, eu ficarei no do meu tio 8D -Entra no closet do Hiashi e se pendura de cabeça pra baixo-

**Hiashi: **-Entra pra trocar de roupa- -Vê o Neji- NEEEEEEJIIIIIIIII Ù.Ú

_43 ---- Finja ser um telefone_

**Neji: **PRIIIM PRIIIM 8D Senhor Hiashi, sou eu a Dona Creuza, eu gostaria de saber quando vai ser o proximo encontro do grupo "Amadores de biscoitinho"?

**Hiashi: **Neji, pare de baboseiras u.u

_44 ---- Tente nadar no chão_

**Neji: **-Com roupa de banho e segurando uma toalha-

**Hiashi: **Vai nadar, Neji!?Deverai fazer os sesu trabalhos antes de sair u.u

**Neji: **Eu não vou sair...Irei nadar aqui mesmo

**Hiashi: **Mas aqui não tem piscina...

**Neji: **-Deita no chão e faz movimentos com o braço- É por isso que estou nadando no chão u.u/

_45 ---- Bata na porta deles a noite inteira_

**Neji: **-Bate na porta do quarto do Hiashi e sai correndo-

_46 ---- Roube os biscoitinhos deles e fale que estava sobre controle da maldição Imperius 8B_

**Neji: **-Comendo biscoitinhos desesperadamente-

**Hiashi: **NEJI, NEJI! PARE COM ISSO T.T -Sacudindo ele-

**Neji: **-Finje que acorda- Aah, o que!?O que aconteceu?

**Hiashi: **Meus biscoitinhos T.T Você roubou eles ò.o

**Neji: **Na verdade, me lançaram a maldição Imperius o.o

_47 ---- Se isso não der certo, coloque a culpa nos outro_

**Neji: **Não fui eu, foi o Akamaru T.T -Akamaru morde o Neji- Ai x.x

_48 ---- Se não quiser levar uns cascudos, não faça nado do que eu disse pra fazer u.u_

**Neji: **EU!LIMPAR TUDO? -Vendo a casa toda destruida- ISSO É UMA INJUSTIÇA!

* * *

**Hehe...Hehehehe è.é**

**Todos: A nossa história u.u**

**Eu: Relaxem, vocês vão ganhar uma história!Bem gente...A fic do Oscar vai ser cancelada por causa da falta de ideas u.u Ah, eu já disse isso?o.oMas, porem, perante 8D Eu irei escrever a fic das piores cantadas do Jiraya! -Aplausos ao findo- Obrigado, eu sei que eu sou um gênio u.u**

**Gostaram?n.n**

**Se não gostaram, vá conversar com a vaca n.n Siiiim, com a vaca :B xD**

**E se gostaram, me mandem reviews 8DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como irritar os seus pais versão parte II**

**Estrelando: Hyuuga Neji como... Hyuuga Neji?**

**Hyuuga Hanabi como Hyuuga Hanabi**

**Hyuuga Hinata como Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hyuuga Hiashi como Hyuuga Hiashi **

**Versão Brasileira, Bolha Mágica, São Paulo (QQQQ)**

* * *

**1 - Diga que contou ate o infinito três vezes.**

Neji: Tio, consegue contar até o infinito?

Hiashi: Não, Neji. Não tem como contar até o infinito.

Neji: Tem sim. Eu mesmo já contei até o infinito umas 3 vezes, quer ver?1,2,3...

Hiashi: #Vai embora#

**2 - Finja que tem múltiplas personalidades.**

Hiashi: Neji, o que é isso no seu braço?

Neji: O que?Aonde?

Hiashi: Aqui, ó. Ei, uma tatuagem?Quem deixou?De onde você arranjou dinheiro?

Neji: Tatuagem?Ah, deve ter sido o meu lado Dark. Sabe, eu tenho muitas personalidades.

Hiashi: Você precisa se tratar...

**3 - Aja como se fosse um lerdo na frente dos amigos dos seus pais.**

Neji: #Assistindo Faustão e se coçando#

Amigo extra do Hiashi: Com licença Neji, seu tio pediu pra você buscar-nos um copo d'água.

Neji:... #Continua assistindo como se não tivesse ouvindo nada#

Amigo extra do Hiashi Neji?

Neji: #Olha pra ele com cara de morto# Hã?

Amigo extra do Hiashi: O seu tio pediu pra você buscar um copo d'água.

Neji: Hã?

Amigo extra do Hiashi: O seu tio pediu pra você buscar um copo d'água.

Neji: Hã?

Amigo extra do Hiashi: ...O seu tio pediu pra você buscar um copo d'água! #Fala gritando#

Neji: #Olha pra televisão, olha pro cara, olha pra televisão de novo e volta a olhar pro cara# Hãã?

Amigo extra do Hiashi: Esquece. --

**4 - Fale que tem alergia a banho.**

Hiashi: Neji, faz 2 dias que você não toma banho. Não acha que já não está na hora?

Neji: Não, eu descobri que tenho alergia a H2O.

Hiashi: ...

**5 - Leve-os para um restaurante chique e arrote logo que acabar de comer.**

Neji: Tio, hoje é seu aniversário, vamos ao restaurante?

Hiashi: Mas quem vai pagar?

Neji: Pode deixar, eu tenho dinheiro, eu consegui com as missões e panz.

#No restaurante#

Hiashi: Hmm, essa comida tava boa mesmo.

Neji: Pois é... #Arrota por 30 segundos# Opa.

Hiashi: ... #Encolhe na cadeira#

**6 - Tente sempre imitar um personagem que eles odeiam.**

Hiashi: Neji, vá lavar as louças.

Neji: Mas é claro, tio, o destino quis assim. u.u #Vai lavar as louças#

Hiashi: "Odeio quando ele é ele mesmo"

**7 - Abuse dos doces e de tudo aquilo que eles não permitem que coma.**

Neji: #Comendo biscoito#

Hiashi: MEUS BISCOITOS!Ò.Ó

**8 - Solte sempre gases de preferência em publico com seus pais presente.**

Neji: #Andando na rua, carregando um monte de sacola do Carrefour# #Peida#

Hiashi: #Afasta#

**9 - Faça perguntas idiotas e repetitivas no momento em que estiverem ocupados.**

Hiashi: #Jogando Mortal Kombat contra a Hinata#

Neji: Tio, porque o céu é azul.

Hiashi: Não sei.

Neji: Tio, porque tudo junto se escreve separado e separado se escreve tudo junto?

Hiashi: Não sei.

Neji: Tio, se Deus é amor e amor é cego, então Deus é cego?

Hiashi: ...Não sei.

Neji: Tio, será que o verde que eu vejo é o laranja pra você, mas na verdade você associa como se fosse verde?

Hiashi: MAS QUE BOSTA, DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA?#Perde# Viu, você me fez perder pra essa inútil aqui. --

**10 - Fique na frente da TV quando tiverem assistindo.**

Hiashi: #Assistindo Gugu e comendo canja#

Neji: #Entra na frente e finge que ta tirando pó do móvel da TV#

Hiashi: Neji, dá licença.

Neji: Espera só um pouquinho.

Hiashi: Eu to perdendo o Aconteceu Comigo, seu idiota.

Neji: Eu tenho que limpar a casa.

Hiashi: ... --

**11 - Fale palavras erradas na frente deles.**

Neji: Aí nóis tavamos lá conversando, mas ela disse que não tava oucindo (Oucindo do verbo ouvir, pra quem não entendeu) nada.

Hiashi: Não é nóis, e nós. E não se fala tavamos, o correto é falar estávamos. E não existe a palavra oucindo, o certo seria ouvindo. --

**12 - Diga que é um alien e que veio de outro planeta.**

Neji: E.T go home.

Hiashi: Eu hein.

Neji: O senhor pode me dar uma informação?Eu me perdi neste planetinha de meia tigela.

Hiashi: ...

**13 - Finja não entender absolutamente nada que eles falam.**

Hiashi: Neji, tire a mesa, passe pano na casa, limpe a cozinha, o banheiro, o quarto da Hanabi, o quarto de hóspedes, tire o lixo, corte as minhas unhas, lave as roupas da Hinata, tire as roupas do varal e acenda a lareira. u.u

Neji: O que?Em que língua o senhor ta falando?Francês?Alemão?Grego?

Hiashi: Eu disse pra você se apressar nos afazeres domésticos.

Neji: Hmm, acho que é italiano. Não sabia que você tava fazendo curso de italiano. Bem legal. #Vai embora#

**14 - Abuse do porque e nunca use o por favor na frente deles.**

Neji: Hanabi, passa o macarrão

Hanabi: Sim senhor!

Hiashi: Epa, epa. O que ta acontecendo aqui?Neji, você pode escravizar a Hanabi, você tem que pedir por favor.

Neji: Por quê?Ela que se ofereceu pra ajudar,

Hiashi: Mas ela não pode

Neji: Por quê?Por que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho?Por que elas ficam sentadas o dia inteiro fazendo nada?Por que o senhor só sabe mandar?

Hiashi: Cale-se.

**15 - Tire meleca do nariz próximo deles.**

Neji: #Senta no sofá e tira uma meleca#

Hiashi: SEU PORCO!

**16 - Ameace fugir de casa.**

Hiashi: Neji, venha aqui agora mesmo!

Neji: O que?

Hiashi: ESSE CAFÉ TÁ HORRIVEL. VOCÊ O COOU COM A SUA CUECA, FOI MULEQUE?u.u

Neji: Mas, mas... Eu vou fugir de casa, e aí eu quero ver quem é que vai fazer o café e cortar as suas unhas. A Hanabi faz isso?E a Hinata?E o senhor?Não!

Hiashi: ... o.o

**17 - Faça barulhos estranhos enquanto come.**

Neji: #Comendo feito um porco que não come à 7 dias# CRUNCHKREACHJACIOLO SÁ COMIDA TÁH BOA, NÉ? #Cuspindo comida na cara do Hiashi#

**18 - Fale que os afazeres domésticos são extremamente contra sua religião.**

Hiashi: Neji, você ainda não lavou os 16 banheiros da nossa mansão. u.u

Neji: Sabe o que é... Eu me converti. Lavar a casa é contra os mandamentos da minha nova religião. i.i

**19 - Finja um ataque de histeria quando se recusarem a dar o que você quer.**

Neji: Tio, eu quero uma casa. i.i

Hiashi: Nunca

Neji: #Momento Amy Winehouse# YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH #Chuta uma janela#

Hiashi: O.O

**20 - Faça uma pirâmide de pipoca colando-as com cuspe.**

Neji: Gente, fiz pipoca, quem vai querer?8D

Hiashi: Eu quero, eu quero.

Neji: Vai ficar querendo, as pipocas são para eu fazer a minha obra de arte. #Começa a cuspir nas pipocas e grudar uma nas outras# u.u

Hiashi: Eu não acredito nisso.

**21 - Chame-os para brincar de índio e mantenha-os como refém.**

Neji: Tio, já percebeu que você nunca brincou comigo?

Hiashi: Já, fico feliz por isso.

Neji: Há um abismo em nossas relações. Precisamos brincar... de Índio!8D Eu sou o índio, e você é um colonizador maldito, pode ser?

Hiashi: Eu terei uma arma de fogo pra te matar?--

Neji: Não, você será o meu refém. u.u Aponta uma flecha na cabeça dele#

**22 - Masque o chiclete como se estivesse mastigando merda.**

Neji: #Com cara de quem comeu e não gostou# Mascando chiclete#

Hiashi: Eu heim. o.o

**23 - Evite banhos em dias frios.**

Hiashi: Neji, faz 3 semanas que você não toma banho.

Neji: Claro, com o frio desses é capaz deu me congelar embaixo d'água.

**24 - Fique cantarolando enquanto leva uma bronca, tipo: lá, lá, lá!**

Hiashi: Os direitos humanos blábláblábláblá, bláblábláblábláblá, bláblá bláblá.

Neji: Lálálálá, you wanna a piece of me, lálálá

**25 - Finja ser um bebê e peça "gagau".**

Neji: #Engatinhando# #Puxa a barra da calça da Hinata# Gagau.

Hinata: ...PAAAI, O NEJI FUMOU DENOVO. 8D

Hiashi: Aah, seu moleque encapetado.

**_(OMFG UHASUOHIUHAUHSUEUOUIHAUI)_**

**26 - Se lambuze todo com chocolate.**

Hiashi: Neji, você estava comendo chocolate?

Neji: #Cheio de chocolate na cara# Eeeeu?Comendo chocolate?Que mentira!Absurdo!u.u

**27 - Peide e bote a culpa no cachorro ou em alguma criança.**

Neji: #Peida#

Hiashi: Neji, por favor.

Neji: Mas não fui eu, foi o Akamaru.

Hiashi: A-HÁ!Eu já devolvi o Akamaru.

Neji: Aah. Então foi a Hanabi. #Vai embora#

* * *

...

Hiashi: AAAH, EU MATO ESSE DEMONIO!#Dá 3 tiros na cabeça do Neji#

_…**E todos viveram felizes para sempre.**_

**_Fim._**

* * *

**Oii, galera.**

**Depois de anos de pesquisa, eu consegui fazer o segundo e último capitulo. omfg**

**Acho que agora eu vou tentar fazer com os outros personagens, mas não sei se vai ficar tão bom quanto o original. XD**

**E OI, ESSE FINAL FICOU MUITO SEM NOÇÃO UEHUIAOSHUEHASE'**

**Whatever…**

**Mata ne.**


End file.
